Sun, Sand, and Science
by aceattorneyfan
Summary: Ema is the only person in the Ace Attorney crew that would go to the beach just to conduct scientific experiments. But a certain glimmerous fop has other plans to get the detective out of her bubble and out with her friends, including him. One-shot.


Sun, Sand, and Science

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This one-shot however, is completely original and was created by me.

This story has been in my head for a month or so now. As busy as I was with other artworks and fanfictions, this idea just never went away, it just kept popping up in my head at random intervals, so I guess that was a sign that I need to just write this and get it on paper (so to speak since this is on my laptop lol). I imagine that all the characters will seem OOC to an extent, but the artwork for this in my head was very cartoonish, so it's not a very serious one-shot. Probably not the greatest thing I could ever write, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway!

Ema Skye was the only person you know who would go to the beach with all of her friends on a beautiful summer day, and want to spend it do science experiments. She brought her towel, sunscreen, and a chair like everyone else. But she also brought beakers, a blacklight, a sift, and other scientific tools. No, Ema didn't come to the beach to body surf, play volleyball, and tan. No, Ema came to experiment. She had a laundry list of experiments she wanted to do while she was here. The weather conditions were optimal. Visibility was clear, temperature was warm but comfortable, and not a stitch of humidity to be breathed.

Ema set out her towel and chair out right next to Trucy and Phoenix's. "Ema, do you want to go play in the water? It looks so nice, I just want to go splashing everywhere!" Trucy giggled and bounced on her toes. Ema wanted to go play with her friends, but she came for science, not for play. She wanted to do some useful experiments and take what she learned back to work.

"Sorry Trucy, but I have stuff to do. Maybe later?" Trucy nodded and went sprinting out into the ocean screaming and laughing. Phoenix walked over to where Maya and Pearl were playing. Ema was all alone to do her precious science.

Ema got a little station set up right next to her towel and chair. She had all her vials and everything, ready to do whatever this scientist wanted to.

Ema was in peace for five seconds before an unwanted intruder came over.

"Hallo Fraulein, what are you doing?" Klavier knelt down right behind Ema, looking directly over her shoulder. Ema clenched her jaw and pursed her lips.

"Not now, Gavin. I have stuff I need to be working on." Ema reached her arm behind her and pushed his shoulder away. He was was too close for comfort and he needed to back off.

"What is a pretty Fraulein like yourself spending a day at the beach doing work? You should be off swimming or spending time with me." Ema rolled her eyes and attempted to keep her temper under control. She would not let his flirtatious advances annoy her today. Today was a rare day off during the summer, and she was going to have fun. Even if her definition of fun was probably different than most of her friends. And fun for Ema did not include having her glimmerous fop of a boss hanging on her every move and word.

"No, I will swim later, and I don't want to spend time with you. I want to do my experiments, so beat it fop. Go annoy some other girl." Ema huffed and turned back to her blacklight.

"Fine, I'll let you go for now. But you will pay attention to me instead of the portable lab sometime today, Fraulein." Klavier stood up and walked back to where Daryan was.

Over her shoulder, Ema shouted "You keep thinking that fop!"

Apollo came over to see his detective friend. "Hey Ema, you want to go hit the boardwalk and get some ice cream?" Ema shook her head apologetically. "Sorry but I got work to do. Maybe later, Apollo."

One hour later...

Ema went to the water's edge to get several samples of the water for her next experiment. As she walked back from the ocean to her towel, Klavier came up to her again. Ema had the vial at eye level, looking at the salt content of the seawater, when all of a sudden she saw a reflection in the glass that wasn't hers.

"What now, Klavier? I have more experiments I need to do." Klavier tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away and brushed her bangs off her forehead in annoyance.

"Care for a swim, Fraulein? The temperature is rising, and the water feels most satisfying." Klavier tried a second time to grab her hand, but she dodged it completely this time and pointed her finger at him.

"I said no, Klavier. I want to spend my day off getting some work done." Ema stormed past him and plunked back down in front of her station. Much to Ema's dismay, but not shock, Klavier followed her.

"Getting work done on a day off? Isn't that an oxymoron Ema?" Klavier looked at the scientific equipment his detective had towed along with her. "Isn't the main goal of someone at the beach to relax and enjoy the day?"

Ema shook her head. "Not when there are scientific experiments to be conducted. I want to take my results back with me to the precinct and use them for future cases. I need to practice my forensics skills, I'm not going to be a detective with a fop of a boss forever." Ema turned back to her second experiment and waited for him to leave.

Shot down a second time, Klavier knew he'd have to seriously try and get Ema away from her science, otherwise she'd be consumed with it all day. He walked back over to Daryan and came up with a plan.

Maya and Pearl came over and chatted Ema up. They asked her if she wanted to help them build a sand castle, but she declined. She had experimenting to do. Maya and Pearl walked back to Phoenix and built a castle with him.

Two hours later...

Ema set to conduct her third and final experiment of the day. She was this time doing an experiment regarding different types of sand compositions. The precinct recently had a murder case on the beach, and Ema was out of her knowledge zone, which is why she was doing the experiments that she was doing.

She was using her sift and taking down the necessary notes. She never noticed Klavier and Daryan eyeing her, waiting for the right moment to pounce. She finished up her third experiment and started packing things up. Now she could relax and go play with Trucy.

Trucy yelled from the water. "Are you coming Ema? You're missing all the fun!" Ema shouted back. "Give me another 30 minutes and I'll be out." Trucy sighed and waved to Ema. She'd been trying to get her friend out for hours, to no avail.

Ema was packing up her blacklight when all of a sudden, two pairs of strong arms grabbed her torso and her legs.

Klavier had one arm around her waist and the other pinning her arms down so she couldn't smack or punch him. Daryan had his hands firmly grasping her ankles and knees together, again so bodily harm wouldn't befall them. Because that was exactly what Ema had in mind.

She struggled against the tight hold and lifted her head to see the fop looking down at her and laughing. "Damn it Klavier, put me down! Daryan, what the hell is this?" Ema looked forward and saw where they were taking her. Everyone was out in the water, watching Ema get forcibly brought into the water by the two Gavinners. "NO! PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU FOPS!"

Everyone including Trucy, Phoenix, Apollo, Maya, and Pearl were laughing at Ema's useless struggle against the men walking her deeper into the water. As they got waist deep in the water, Ema was now creating splashes in her attempts to get free from Klavier and Daryan's grip. The boys let a small wave pass, then they started swinging her.

"Everyone on the count of three, we finally get this Fraulein to come for a swim!" Everyone cheered and Ema pouted. She couldn't believe they were all being so childish.

"ONE..." Klavier started.

"Klavier, I swear you better let go of me in the next scientific second!" Ema shouted.

"TWO..." Daryan continued.

"Klavier, I'm so going to hurt you for this!" Ema looked up at him one last time and met his steel blue eyes. A smirk was making his lips twitch.

"Love you too, Fraulein." Klavier slightly loosened his grip on her in preparation to let her go.

"What?" Ema sputtered.

"THREE!" Everyone shouted and Klavier and Daryan gave Ema one last hefty swing and tossed her into the water. Ema screamed and fell in backwards with a big splash. She came up sputtering. When she pushed her hair out of her eyes and located Klavier, she narrowed her eyes and growled.

Klavier saw the anger on her face and laughed. Ema started half walking, half swimming over to where the blond man was. When she got ten feet away from him, a large wave suddenly appeared out of no where and knocked Ema off her feet. She went down face first with a mouth full of salt water. She tried to regain her center of gravity, but the strong current had her going in circles for a few seconds.

A hand snaked around Ema's waist and pulled her up straight. Ema coughed and sputtered to clear her mouth. She rubbed her eyes and slicked her bangs back. When she was steady, she finally noticed that Klavier still had his arm around her waist. She looked back up at him and pouted. "This is your fault you know."

Klavier laughed. "Fraulein, you need to loosen up and have some fun. Did you finish your experiments?"

Ema nodded. "Yeah I did. I was starting to pack my stuff up before you grabbed me. Why?"

Klavier smirked. "Then you're work as done, and as your boss, I forbid you to do anything work related for the rest of the day. Save the motivation for the office when you are working with me." Klavier leaned down to plant a surprise kiss on Ema's lips and she gasped and pushed him away.

As she pouted and tried to formulate a quick revenge scheme, Klavier splashed her, and her other friends joined in. Ema laughed as she got pelted on all sides with teasing splashes from her friends. The more she laughed, the lighter and better she felt. It felt good to be with her friends and be with them for the rest of the day.

She made eye contact with the glimmerous fop standing a few feet away who was laughing just as hard as she was.

She smiled.

Author's Notes: Reviews would be awesome, please and thank you. Well this one-shot finally exists and is finally completed. I know it's not the greatest thing I could have come up with, but this story concept has been in my mind for awhile, and here it finally is. Maybe I'll come back at some point and edit and improve this sometime down the road, but for now I'm happy with how it came out, and I hope it was an enjoyable read for everyone! HAPPY SUMMER! :)


End file.
